1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an agrohorticultural insecticide containing a phthalamide derivative as an active ingredient, and a method of use thereof.
2. Background Art
Phthalamide derivatives similar to the present invention are known to be useful as an agrohorticultural insecticide (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 11-240857, 2001-131141, 2001-158764, 2001-240580, and 2001-335563). However, a phthalamide derivative having a particular substituent represented by the general formula (I) has not been disclosed or suggested.
In crop production such as agriculture and horticulture, there still exist large damages caused by insect pests or the like. Due to reasons such as appearance of insect pests resistant to existing insecticides, a novel agrohorticultural insecticide is desired to be developed. Moreover, as farmers are aged, various laborsaving application methods are desired, and an agrohorticultural insecticide having a feature suitable for such application methods is desired to be created.